


Kiss Me On The Big Screen

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date wasn't going half as well as Emma had hoped, when suddenly her and Walsh were on the kiss-cam. Unfortunately...he didn't notice. But Neal, the scruffy guy in the hoodie beside her, certainly did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me On The Big Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr, http://of-princes-and-savages.tumblr.com/post/150275354461, so here's a quickie Swanfire. I chose Walsh because he's boring and tidy-looking in his one episode as Emma's monkey fiancé, in case you were wondering.

Emma liked basketball. Sure, she'd rather play it than watch it, but considering the price tag on these tickets and they had pretty good seats, she certainly wasn't complaining.

About this part of her date, at least...

Walsh Osmund was a nice guy, mostly. Cute, made good money, gave Emma her space, and was a perfect gentleman 80% of the time. That last twenty percent was what had Emma wishing she could rip the phone out his hand and see if she could toss it on to the half court from here.

That was Walsh's one big fault, you see. He was one of those guys who couldn't switch off his phone and leave work, even though he assured Emma he had the weekend off. And it was definitely a Saturday, surely his fancy phone could tell him that.

One of Emma's friends, Lily, had called Walsh a flying monkey. She shouldn't have thought that was as fitting as it was...but it was, so sue her. Walsh had some position in Wizard's Publishing, a rather high-paying one, but he was at the mercy of his supervisor. Emma hadn't met her, but sometimes she heard the woman screeching over the phone if Walsh didn't get off the couch to answer a call. Walsh never said anything about his boss, really, but he always jumped and scurried about to do her bidding when she called.

Maybe they were having an affair. Or maybe Walsh was just a phone-addicted workaholic.

Emma was leaning towards the latter because this whole date was supposed to be making up for his working straight through their last date without calling. If he weren't so nice, Emma would have told him to take a hike, but this was his last chance. He was blowing it, but the game was still going on in favor of her team so she'd stick it out until the end. Or until she got hungry for nachos.

Whichever came first...

Suddenly on the court, one of the players clearly committed a foul, but sank the basket without the referee calling it. They scored the points, and the opposing team cheered while the home team booed, the whole stadium filling with the noise of their reaction. On the other side of Emma, a dark-haired guy with scruffy goatee called out, "Hey pick up the phone, man! You missed a call!"

Speaking of phone, Walsh hadn't even looked up. He was texting rapidly while double-checking some e-mails, oblivious to the world around him.

He was so not getting another chance to make up.

Emma glanced at the guy beside her again. He was maybe three or four years older than her, early- to mid-thirties. His eyes were dark brown and he wore a gray hoodie and jeans. He must've caught Emma looking because he turned to her and smiled. Really smiled, not leered or grinned, just smiled, and said, "Home team?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You've got the long face of someone disappointed," he said, nodding towards her. "Don't worry. I'm sure the ref will get his head out of his ass soon."

"That would be nice, yeah," Emma smiled wanly, turning back to the game.

That was the only conversation she had until halftime. Walsh had come up for air, smiled and asked if she was enjoying the game to which she nodded, and he turned back to the phone, and once again in the third-quarter when the speakers started playing "Kiss Me" over the crowd. A couple was selected on the big screen above the stadium. A generic man and woman Emma wouldn't recognize in the streets wriggled in their seats before flinging their arms around each other, kissing like a Lifetime movie couple with the cheers of the crowd supporting them.

Emma wasn't entirely sure when the custom of the Kiss Cam began, but supposed it was cute. Assuming every couple they chose was an actual couple and not just two poor schmucks sitting side-by-side. The Kiss Cam had gone off a few times before but she hadn't been paying attention to it. The home team was in the lead by one basket, but neither had done very well. It was a close, dull sort of game and Emma was considering those nachos when it final quarter was approaching and "Kiss Me" started playing again.

Her face was on the big screen, staring in the direction of the same screen. Trippy-

"Oh my god!" Emma pointed up at the screen, turning to Walsh. "Walsh, look!"

"Mmhmm..." he hummed, scrolling away. "Not right now."

Oh good _lord_. Emma slumped back in her seat, but then she heard, "Isn't that you up there?"

The guy from earlier, goatee and jeans, was looking up, leaning towards her a bit. He looked over her at her (soon to be ex) boyfriend, and cocked a dubious eyebrow. "Is that your date? Wow. Do you...uh, I mean," he paused, waving his hand upwards. "You wanna?"

Emma looked back up the screen. She shrugged- _because what the hell?-_ and turned towards the stranger she was about to kiss in public.

He smiled and cupped her cheek, letting her close the gap. His breath wasn't sour and he didn't jam his tongue down her throat, so Emma liked him already. Then he twisted his head a bit and sucked on her upper lip gently, and Emma would be forgiven for that pleased little hum she gave. Or for running her tongue over the seam of his lips.

She heard some whooping and whistling amidst the cheers that greeted them, and more than a few laughs. It was going on longer than what she expected from a stranger...but it wasn't bad, either.

Behind her, Walsh was scowling at his phone. When he had looked up to see what all the laughing was about, all he'd seen was the back of Emma's blonde head. The front, her face, was currently attached to another man's, as evident where they were making out on the screen. He reached to tap her shoulder, or his shoulder, _something_ , when his phone pinged again.

Emma pulled back, with a grinning matching that goofy one on the man's face that made his dark eyes glitter. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw Walsh still attached to his device, and her grin grew a little wider.

She wasn't sure really, who won the game. She just knew that she spent the last quarter talking to Neal Cassidy about this and that, introduced herself as Emma Swan, and while she'd gone to this game with the wrong man, she didn't think she left with the wrong one.

And there were no cameras to catch their second kiss.

(Which hardly mattered, because as soon as Emma got back to her apartment, her roommate Mary-Margaret pounced on her at the door and demanded to know everything about the first one...)


End file.
